Cam Maria in the city of love
by turn forever you and me
Summary: Season four is over so the producers decide to give the contestants a vacation in Paris France for four months so they can relax before season 5 starts and Cameron decides this is the best chance to tell Ann Maria how he feels about her with some help from Cody and Heather he might have a shot if Jo doesn't stop him i suck at summaries


**AN/:** Hey everybody this is my first time writing a fanfic and this is the first one i wrote for total drama so please be nice and give me some feedback on anything i mess up with like the characters personality

**Couples:** i'm gonna let you guess and you might be right its highly unlikely though since no one knows the couples i like but i am willing to take suggestions about who you want to see paired up but i will tell the two main couples of this story Cody/Heather and Cameron/Ann Maria thats right im the first Cam Maria shipper

**Warnings:** This chapter will contain alot of swearing and mentions of past sexual acts if you dont like then dont like then dont read

**Disclaimer:** I don't own total drama or any of the characters if i did Cameron would've got with Anne Maria and Codeather would be cannon

* * *

Chris is standing in front of all the contestants from the past four seasons in the center of what looked like an airport. "Welcome former contestants to Paris France the producers decided that if i'm going to use you guys for another season i have to give you a four month vacation."

Many of the contestants cheered at the news of being on a vacation in France while others were suspicious about the new season. Cameron raised his hand to get Chris' attention before asking the question that was on everybodies mind.

"Why do the producers want us to go on vacation, they didn't seem to care before now." Cameron asked causing many contestants to murmur in agreement.

"They said something about being generous would lead to less lawsuits." Chris responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Anyway we have to get you to the hotel like now so hurry up!" Chris exclaimed causing the former contestants to grab their luggage and scurry out of the airport so they could catch a cab with some friends to the hotel.

Cameron looked around for his friends before spotting Mike and Zoey talking to Dawn and B. He then saw Sam and Dakota making out in the back of their taxi which was speeding off to the hotel. He decided to talk to some of the old contestants and walked over to Cody who was arguing with Heather.

"Look Heather it was a one time thing, I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." Cody tried to reason with an angry looking Heather.

"Oh so that makes the fact you slept with Lindsay. I mean come on it wasn't bad enough you cheated on me but you cheated on me with Lindsay. The one person on this show I hate the most." Heather seethed while poking Cody in the chest for emphasis.

Cameron decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat stopping the unusual couple from getting into a shouting match.

They both turned to face him before Heather crossed her arms and turned to grab her bags and put them in the closest taxi. Cody just rolled his eyes before smiling at Cameron. "Hey dude need something?" Cody asked before taking a jolly rancher and popping it into his mouth.

Cameron shook his head before responding. "No I just wanted to talk to someone and decided to try and make some new friends." Cody smiled and nodded before noticing Cameron was staring at something behind him when he turned and saw what or rather who Cameron was staring at Ann Maria Who was spraying her hair with her hairspray before spraying Ezekiel in the face when he tried to flirt with her.

"Whoa dude you like her or something." Cody asked him causing Cameron to look away and rub the back of his neck nervously causing Cody to grin and lightly nudged him.

"Don't tell anyone please my friends aren't on the best of terms with her, and I don't want to cause more problems between Anne Maria and my friends." He was surprised and a little angry when Cody started laughing and shot him a glare.

"Dude it doesn't matter what your friends think they'll come around as long as your happy with her. Trust me I know from experience." Cameron thought about this before smiling.

"Cody hurry the hell up or I will leave your ass." Heather screamed causing the two to jump slightly at the sudden loud noise.

"Coming babe just wait a few seconds. Nice talking to you Cameron and good luck with Ann Maria." With that Cody waved and jogged off the taxi Heather was in before it sped off.

"I hope he was right." Cameron sighed before walking over to Mike and Zoey putting the last of their bags in the taxis trunk. They turned and saw him as he handed his bags to Mike who shoved it in the trunk and then slammed it close.

Zoey turned to face Cameron "Hey Cam where were you Mike and I were about to leave without you."

"I was talking to Cody about something that's been bothering me for awhile." Zoey looked surprised that something was bothering Cameron and he didn't talk to her or Mike about it.

"Really what was it?" Cameron considered telling her about the conversation he had with Cody but decided it was best if she didn't know about his feelings about Anne Maria.

"it's nothing really lets just enjoy our vacation while we can." Zoey gave him a look that let him know she wasn't convinced but she let it slide and got in the taxi. Cameron sighed in relief before getting in the taxi as it sped away to the hotel with one thought on his mind.

_"I have a feeling this is gonna be a great vacation."_

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of my first total drama fic let me know if you liked it or not reviews are always welcome flames not so much till next time r/r


End file.
